Haunting Me
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: When X.A.N.A. posses a new student, life at Kadic is about to get rough. When he targets Yumi to be his first victim, its up to the rest of the gang to save her before it's too late. UY & JA
1. Meet the new kid

_A/N: I know, I know, you're all probably like…a new story **groan** but you haven't even finished the last ones you wrote. Yeah…I know, and I'm working on it…and I cant really use writers block as an excuse this time because it is…but not all of it. Well, I realize that most of my other Code: Lyoko stories are one shots, but I decided to write a chapter story this time. So…enjoy…and don't forget to leave a review! -  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko…so anyone who believed I did…was wrong_

_The wind blew silently through the trees in front of the Ishiyama home. The lone streetlight in front of the friendly home began to violently flicker. A young, teenaged boy riding his skateboard was the first to come to pass underneath it. However instead of passing through with ease, he was quickly engulfed in a large massive blob. _

_As quickly as the large blob had appeared, it vanished, leaving the boy in its wake. To the common person he might look normal as he stared towards the ground. Looking closely however when he violently looked up, you would see the deep pulse of the sign of pure evil. This however… was only just the beginning. As he skated into the night, it was never to be known that anything was wrong._

Yumi yawned widely as she strolled through the large gates marked "Kadic High School." It was time for another boring day of school, maybe if she was lucky X.A.N.A. would attack during her big history test.

Her day was quickly brightened by the sight of her friends however as she hurried to greet them.

"Good morning Yumi," Jeremie greeted in his normal tone as Aelita say next to him, as usual.

Things had been going well since Aelita had been materialized. She had learned a lot since she arrived and had managed to get Jeremie out of his room on the rare occasion that never used to happen.

"Morning," Yumi replied simply as she nodded at Odd and Aelita. Looking around, she noticed that an important member of the group was missing. "Hey, where's Ulrich?"

"He got a late start this morning, he should be coming out any minute." Odd replied as he looked towards the dorm hall just in time to see his familiar brown haired friend walk out the front doors.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi greeted the tired looking boy beside her. "You look at little tired, rough night?"

"Just some trouble sleeping." Ulrich returned with a yawn, and continued when he saw Yumi's concerned look, "nothing to worry about."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" At hearing the loud voice, the group looked back to see a boy riding his skateboard coming straight towards them, more precisely, towards Aelita. Quickly thinking, Jeremie pushed Aelita out of the way just as the boy was about to hit her.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Odd yelled at the boy as he helped Aelita stand up after having fallen. The boy looked back, giving Odd the finger and continued on his way.

"Who was that guy?" Yumi asked the rest of the group, assuming that since they lived at Kadic, they might know more then she did.

A preppy voice from behind the quartet answered rudely, "His names Aaron, he just got here from America last night."

"She wasn't asking you Sissi," Ulrich said quickly as he turned to face the girl. In an attempt to keep Ulrich's attention, she began to twirl her long black hair around her index finger.

"I was only trying to help Ulrich," Sissi replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Of the two boys beside her, Herb quickly rolled his eyes and began mumbling to the other blonde haired boy Nicolas.

Just as Odd was about to say something, the bell for the morning classes rang and the courtyard began to empty as the students wandered towards their classrooms.

"Well," Ulrich began, his words dripping with sarcasm, "It's been lovely chatting with you Sissi, but I'm afraid we all must depart for class now."

With the stomping of her foot to imply that she had gotten the message, Sissi, as well as Nicolas and Herb turned and left their own separate way. Without saying anything, just a nod of her head, Yumi turned to walk to the chemistry building. Since she was a year older then the others, her classes were in a different building then theirs. Walking into the classroom, Yumi quickly picked the seat in the middle of the room. She looked around trying to find her lab partner, William, but as the bell rang, she realized that he wasn't coming.

Yumi turned to face the front board as the teacher quickly went through the routine roll call. Just as she was about to begin her normal state of zoning out, just as she did every day, she looked up to see the boy from earlier standing next to the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Aaron Minste, and he just arrived early this morning. As part of the foreign exchange program, William was on a list of those volunteered to go to America, and Aaron was brought here in his place. I'm sure that you will get along great." Yumi's teacher stated as she looked around the room. Yumi, as confused as ever-watched Aaron take the empty seat beside her that had once occupied William.

"Hi, I'm Yumi." Yumi whispered in a friendly tone to the newcomer beside her. Looking over, she thought she saw a glimpse of hatred flicker in his eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Nice to meet you Yumi, you already know my name however, but I'll tell you again if you'd like me too." Aaron said in a polite tone, which quickly surprised Yumi. Was this really the kid who had tried to run Aelita over this morning before class?

"Yumi?" Yumi looked up as her teacher called her name.

"Yes ma'am?" Yumi asked back, as every student who was singled out in class by the teacher would.

"Could you show Aaron around the school grounds after class today?"

Yumi couldn't just refuse, but looking at him gave her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Finally, after a long debate in her mind, she realized she had no choice. "Yes ma'am."

As the teacher continued on with the day's planned lesson, Yumi looked over at Aaron once again, just in time to see the smug grin that had settled on his face. That nervous feeling in her stomach had come back, this time, even stronger then the last.

_Well? That was the first chapter. I have big plans for this story. So even if you think the first chapter was a little rough, I promise you it will get better. So a review would be nice. Oh, and to all of those who think my stories are awesome, go check out the last code Lyoko one I wrote and leave me a review…I didn't get very many for that one. Well thanks muchies for reading! I'll update soon. Leave a review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, and what I need to change._

_Love ya'll._

_Michiko_


	2. The Sounds Silence Can Bring

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! Yeah…you're all probably like…about time! I'm so glad that you all liked my story! Well…before I forget what I was gonna write with the story, I'm gonna start it now. So Read and Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko…end of that.**_

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Yumi watched as the other students began to wander out of the room. Placing her books into her bag she quickly stood up and looked around for Aaron. Looking around, she spotted him leaning against the doorframe looking out the window to where the woods, and the sewer route to the factory was located.

Walking over she blocked his view of the woods, interrupting his train of thought. "Ready to go Aaron?"

"Actually, I've decided to decline the offer for a tour of the school grounds. I'd rather take a look around myself." Aaron said with irritation that she had interrupted his thoughts. "Thanks anyway." He added quickly as he turned and walked down the hallway. Yumi was about to follow him when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey Yumi, I've been looking for you." Turning, she saw Ulrich looking at her.

"Oh, hi Ulrich, what do you need?" Yumi asked until she saw a note of alarm on Ulrich's face. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you have your cell phone on?" Ulrich asked as calmly as possible.

"I do!" Yumi said as she opened her bag to find her phone and show Ulrich that she did have it. Yumi dug in her bag until she felt the cloth bottom, realizing just then, that she didn't have her phone. "I know I grabbed it this morning, I'm positive."

"This could be bad….very bad," Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Ulrich, would you tell me what's going on!" Yumi said as she tried to stop Ulrich from pulling her.

"Someone attacked Sissy." Ulrich said quickly, trying to avoid the students walking down the hallway to see the commotion and try and get a glimpse of what happened.

"Ulrich, is she ok?" Yumi asked as she managed to escape from his grip.

"It's hard to say…she's in critical condition at this moment," Ulrich said as they walked out the back doors of the school. "I don't know who would've done this. It seems a little evil…even for X.A.N.A."

"Well X.A.N.A. has been quiet lately, do you think maybe it was to plan for this attack?" Yumi asked as they reached the clearing in the woods.

"He's never actually almost killed someone though," Ulrich said as he lifted the sewer lid and allowed Yumi to climb down before he climbed down after her.

As Ulrich landed on two feet he turned to see Yumi pale as a ghost. "Yumi? What's…" he trailed off as he looked at the wall.

Written in the dark color of blood were the words**, _The other girl was just a warm up. Yumi Ishiyama your next, and you wont be so lucky to live_**

Yumi felt her knees buckle under her as Ulrich raced to catch her. She felt Ulrich secure her in his arms as he reread a thousand times what had been written on the wall. The sounds of the world around her had been deafened by the sound of her racing heart. Looking up, she saw Ulrich rapidly dialing and speaking on his cell phone.

The world suddenly came crashing down around her as she heard the sound of running footsteps running towards them. Yumi quickly grabbed at Ulrich's shirt with a fear she had never felt before. Ulrich quickly pulled them to their feet in one swift movement and forced Yumi behind him in an act of protection.

Just as suddenly as the footsteps began however, they stopped. Turning around, Ulrich quickly grabbed the shoulders of the unstable Yumi and looked her in the eyes.

"Yumi, we have to get back to your house, do you understand me?" Ulrich said sternly as he watched her nod in approval.

Ulrich helped Yumi climb the ladder and re-enter the world above, which had quickly turned to dark since the last time they'd been above ground. Yumi waited till Ulrich was above ground to begin moving back towards her house. The minutes it took to make it too Yumi's house from the school passed like hours. As they reached the white fence around her house Yumi stopped and turned to Ulrich.

"Ulrich…" Yumi managed to speak, breaking the silence of the night.

"Yes Yumi?" Ulrich asked as calmly as he could, trying to lighten the dark situation.

"…do you think that was….Sissy's blood?" Yumi asked as she broke down into tears. It was never much like Yumi to cry in front of any, she felt it was a show of weakness on her part to open herself up to someone like that.

"I'm not going to lie Yumi, I think it might have been," Ulrich said as he did the only thing a person could do when someone starts crying in front of them, embrace them and allow them to cry.

In an effort to comfort Yumi, Ulrich began to run his fingers through her long black hair. "Ulrich?" Yumi's voice came out muffled from being against his chest.

"Yes Yumi," Ulrich whispered back into her ear as not to alarm her in such a fragile state.

"Thank you for protecting me," Yumi said as she unburied herself and looked at him. Her face shinned with her recently cried tears. Ulrich could still feel her body shaking in his arms.

It only took Ulrich a moment in time to pull Yumi close to him once again in a loving embrace. "I'll never let them hurt you, and I'll always protect you."

The moments passed so quickly, as much as Yumi wanted him to continue holding her. Looking down at Ulrich's watch, she realized just what time it was. "Ulrich, you should go."

"Alright," Ulrich agreed as he checked the time. "I'll come by tomorrow morning to walk you to school. And don't worry…I'll never let them get you."

Yumi watched as he turned and ran back towards the school. Her fears had been put to rest by the fact that the person she loved so much, was willing to protect her. She smiled with the thought as she walked into the calm, quiet of her home.

As Ulrich rounded the corner just out of Yumi's view he stopped. Peaking around the corner he watcher her walk into her home. Sighing to himself he turned to walk back to the school with the single thought on his mind, _'**I love you too much Yumi to let them take you away…and this is why I'll protect you.**'_

Ulrich didn't notice however, the person crouched in the trees above him, watching his every move. Their eyes however wander away from Ulrich and back towards Yumi's house with a sneer of hatred written across their face, a red cell phone rested sat in the tree beside them as a plan was set into motion……

**Well…that was that chapter. I'm not sure I really liked this chapter. I think it might be a little too choppy. Definitely not as good as I could do. But it'll satisfy me, and hopefully you for the moment. So leave me a review and tell me what I need to improve, or what you liked. Thanks for reading! Please review! I promise it will get better. And i never back out of a promise! **

**Ja'ne**

**Michiko**


	3. Hellish Nightmares and Jealous Mornings

_A/N: There is absolutely no excuse for not updating in over a year. None. So I'm not even going to try and create one, I'm just gonna pick up where I left off and hope that all of you who were interested before become interested again. :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. The End_

_!#$&()!#$&())_

Yumi's hand gripped her bed sheets with such ferocity that her knuckles turned white as the bed sheets. Sweat dripped slowly down her face, which was distorted with the expression of fear and panic. The figure that had at one point been watching Ulrich as he left now sat on the small ledge right outside of Yumi's window, to a normal human this feat would be impossible, but for a person of this particular character this was a walk in the park.

A playful sneer crossed over his face as he watched Yumi's anguish; after all he did love to play mind games. This was the last test of Yumi's character to find her ultimate weakness, although it was quite obvious and always had been ever since they all set foot into his world. The sound of her voice was what he had been waiting for all night, ever since he entered her mind.

"Ulrich…no…love…always…" Yumi quickly fell silent after she spoke, lying quite still as if time had stopped for her, physically and mentally. Minutes passed before she felt enough energy to even open her eyes. "It was only a dream…"

It would take a lot more than repeating that phrase several times to shake the terrible feeling Yumi got as she lay still in her bed. Everything in the dream was so much more vivid than she'd ever experienced, like she was really living it. The feel of Ulrich's blood still saturated her hands just as it had in her nightmare. Reaching for her nightstand, Yumi felt around for her phone, after a few moments realizing that it had magically disappeared earlier that day.

Fighting the urge to stay in bed Yumi rose, glancing over at the window. _'I could've sworn that I closed it before I went to bed…'_ Yumi made her way cautiously to the window, poking her head out of it slightly, noticing nothing out the ordinary she quickly closed it making sure it was locked as she made her way to the door. Tiptoeing past her parents room, as well as her brothers she made a break for the downstairs phone. Picking it up she dialed Ulrich's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," a groggy, sleep filled voice answered from the other end of the phone. Yumi sighed with relief just to hear his voice. "Anyone there?"

"Yes Ulrich, sorry I'm here." Yumi replied quickly right before Ulrich hung up. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I just had a terrible nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm alright Yumi, are you sure you're okay?" Ulrich asked, more awake then his first response. _'Then again_," Ulrich thought to himself, _'If someone just threatened to kill me then I might have some nightmares too.'_

"I'm alright now," Yumi said as she glanced at the clock, which read it bright green letter 3:44. "I'll let you go back to sleep for a little while."

"Okay," Ulrich simply replied, still a little worried about Yumi's state of mind. "I'll be over to pick you up for school around 7, is that okay?"

"I'm looking foreword to it, see you then," Yumi quickly hung up the phone. Slowly making her way upstairs Yumi quietly closed the door behind her and tried to clear her mind as she laid back in her bed, covering herself and allowing the darkness to take over until she was rudely awakened by her alarm clock beeping loudly in her ear.

#&))((&$#F!

Those last few hours after Yumi called left Ulrich restless and unable to sleep. When Odd's alarm clock finally went off Ulrich was excited to finally have an excuse to move around and be awake. Ulrich quickly grabbed his towel and was headed to the bathroom before Odd even knew where he was going.

'_Hopefully a nice shower will calm my nerves a little before I go get Yumi,'_ Ulrich thought to himself as he opened the bathroom door. Still concentrating on his worry for Yumi, Ulrich didn't even notice anyone else in the bathroom until he knocked into the other person.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" An angry voice called out from in front of Ulrich as he looked up to see who he knocked into. Aaron was standing in front of him, holding onto the corner of his towel that Ulrich almost knocked off when he had mistakenly run into him. _'Now's my chance to really get under his skin…'_

"Sorry, I didn't see you standing there," Ulrich smiled apologetically as he hung up his towel on the hook beside the shower, letting the water run to warm it up while he went to get his shampoo.

Aaron stood by the sinks, pretending to brush his teeth and other things to give him an excuse to still be in the bathroom. "So, I noticed that you hang out with that Yumi Ishiyama girl a lot."

Ulrich looked up at the sound of Yumi's name. "Yea, we're real good friends."

"Well, it's good to hear you're just friends, she's a real hottie and I think she's into me," Aaron said with a cocky smile watching carefully the expression on Ulrich's face, which quickly became distorted with jealousy and anger.

"I really, REALLY don't think she's into you like that…at all," Ulrich said quickly as he jumped into the shower, ranting silently to himself as he heard the bathroom door close indicating that Aaron had left. "Who does he think he is? Honestly…." Ulrich whispered to himself as he went about his daily routine.

!#$&())(&$#!

The walk to Yumi's house was short and refreshing to Ulrich as he rounded the corner for Yumi's house. Yumi was already waiting outside, looking as beautiful as ever with her black top and black jeans. Just the sight of her made the incident with Aaron seem like forever ago.

"Good morning," Ulrich said as he greeted Yumi in a friendly tone, waiting patiently for Yumi to grab her bag and meet him on the sidewalk.

"Morning," Yumi said with a smile in return as she and Ulrich began to make their way back to the school. Conversation carried on as normal until they approached the front gate. Ulrich quickly pulled her aside, allowing others to pass through the gate so he could talk to her in private.

"Listen Yumi," Ulrich began quietly, "I really don't trust that new kid Aaron a whole lot, so I just want you to be careful around him, especially with all these weird things happening."

Yumi listened carefully, her heart fluttering from their sheer closeness and his concern. "Don't worry Ulrich, he creeps me out and I don't want anything to do with him."

Ulrich felt his heart swell with relief that Aaron really did mean nothing to Yumi. Their moment was shattered however with the sound of the bell ringing loudly.

"Well, we don't wanna be late, so I'll meet up with you after class Ulrich," Yumi said as she began jogging to her next class, "And thanks a lot for walking me here!" With that said, Yumi disappeared into one of the buildings as Ulrich made his way to his own class, his worries Yumi just seemed to grow as she ran into that building. Shaking his head to clear away any of these thoughts of worry, Ulrich made himself comfortable in his chair as the teacher walked in, silently thinking to himself _'I have the feeling that today is going to be a very interesting day indeed….'_

!#$&())(&$#!

A/N: does a little dance GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!! I felt so alive when I was writing that, and I'll admit it was a little choppy, but I'd have to say it was a pretty good re-start to my writing. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise…no I SWEAR that it will not take me as long to update again. I have many things planned for this story and I can't wait to share them all with you :D Reviews are nice, so please review :D

Thanks for reading

Ja'ne

Michiko


End file.
